Aunque seamos hermanos
by Sora Kagamine
Summary: Yui es la pequeña y querida (por su padre y hermanos) hija del padre de los Sakamaki, Siendo maltratada por su madre Cordelia desde pequeña, y protegida por sus hermanos. Aunque ahí uno que no la ve solo como su hermana pequeña, ¿ella sentirá lo mismo o no?
1. Yui

Una historia de amor entre Yui y Ayato, Yui la única hermana de los hermanos Sakamaki, siendo maltratada desde pequeña por parte de su madre, y protegida por sus hermanos, ¿Yui sentirá lo mismo por el o acaso solo lo be como un hermano y estará enamorada de otro? 


	2. Capitulo 1

Dios! Maldito fanfiction (con amor) no se como va esto T.T _**(llorando en una esquina de mi habitación) **_Ayúdenme! Díganme como va por los coments porfa! o si no creare un blog para subir fics. A qui os dejo el cap disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece solo he echo un fic sobre el juego otome y su anime

.

**"Durmiendo"**

**Recuerdo ON**

**¿Donde estoy? - ****_miro a mi alrededor_**** - * parece que es mi habitación, pero esta decorada igual que cuando tenia 5 años* - ****_miro el espejo_****- *Q- Que? S- si soy yo con 5 años O_o, ¿por que? Si hace un momento estaba estudiando para el examen de mañana ¿igual me quede dormida?***

_En ese momento se abre la puerta y aparece Cordelia_

Yui voy a una reunión con tu padre, volveré dentro de tres horas, cuando vuelva quiero verte estudiando, ¿ De acuerdo? - D_ice Cordelia con un falso tono de cariño por que mi padre esta detrás._

Si madre! - _le digo a Cordelia._

No te sobre esfuerces y merienda un poco antes ¿de acuerdo? - _dice papa con verdadero cariño en la voz, no como Cordelia ¬¬_

_Cordelia frunce el ceño y se van_

*A dicho que no volverá en 3 horas puedo bajar a merendar y a jugar con mis hermanos, ya que mi madre no me deja ir nunca, siempre estoy estudiando* - _salgo de mi habitación pensando a que hora llegara mi madre para ponerme a estudiar antes sin que se de cuenta de que he salido a jugar al jardín con mis hermanos y me choco contra alguien _– Ops! Lo siento! - _levanto la cabeza y veo a Subaru._

_Subaru me coge antes de que me caiga al suelo por el golpe y me sonríe_ – si que eres torpe hermanita ¿en que estabas pensando? - _dice con la cara sonriente y a la vez con ganas de saberlo._

E- estaba pensando en que hora volvería Cordelia * del golpe me he olvidado a que hora a salido*.

_Subaru por la cara que he puesto al pensar-lo adivina que acababa de pensar _– Se ha ido a las 18:00 tienes hasta las 21:00 para hacer lo que te plazca, tontaaa._ - Me da un beso en la frente y me levanta - *_he estado todo el rato sujeta por el*

Vamos a merendar! - _Me dice con otra sonrisa_ - *Ahora que me fijo ¿siempre sonríe mas cuando estamos juntos que cuando estamos con nuestros padres?*

_Bajamos a merendar y luego voy a jugar junto a Kanato, Ayato y Raito, pero para mi mala suerte Cordelia llego mucho antes de lo previsto y me pillo jugando con ellos a coger murciélagos._

YUI! Así que estabas aquí jugando con tus hermanos en ves de estar estudiando como te había mandado!- _me dijo muy enfadada._

Pero madre siempre estoy estudiando, ¡yo también quiero jugar!- _Al decir eso ella me pego una bofetada tan fuerte que me dejo marca, mis hermanos lo vieron todo y sintieron la necesidad de matar a su madre de una vez, allí y ahora, pero sabían que hasta los 10 años no serian lo suficiente mente fuertes para eso._

*Solo 5 años mas* - _Pensaron todos los hermanos a la vez_

YUI! TU TIENES QUE SER LA MEJOR DE TUS HERMANOS, DEBES SER LA MAS EDUCADA, MAS LISTA, MAS FUERTE Y MAS ASTUTA Y COMPRENDER QUE LOS HUMANOS SOLO SÓN SERES INFERIORES INÚTILES, SOLO SON RECIPIENTES DE SANGRE! TIENES QUE SER LA MEJOR PARA QUE TU PADRE SOLO ME QUIERA A MI!- _Yui al oír eso se quedo en shock - _*¿en serio esa mujer pensaba que su padre sentiría algo por ella? Y ademas ella no tiene en cuenta que ella nació como huma y fue transformada en vampiro a los 20 años por mi tío (su amante) ¡Es una sangre sucia! Y aun así se porta como una sangre pura como mi padre, mis hermanos y yo -_- *

_De repente Cordelia ya por-fin mas calmada le dice a Yui – _Ahora mismo vuelve a tu habitación a estudiar... Luego te daré tu castigo-

Si madre – respondes obediente porque ya sabes cual sera el castigo - *me va a ahogar otra vez*

_Ya son las 24:00 cuando Cordelia entra a mi habitación y me arrastra hacia el jardín._

Que quieres madre? Estaba estudiando la historia de nuestra familia ya havia acabado con los deberes de la escuela. - _digo con la intención de que me lo perdone -._

Cállate! - *no creo que me lo perdone, que voy hacer si se va puede que esta vez no consiga salir, ¡TENGO MIEDO!*

Sora: Una cosa por si me preguntan en este fic Yui es la hermana de los Sakamaki así que no es Yui Komori es Yui Sakamaki y los Mukami son los primos de los Sakamaki (los cuales adoran a su prima y odian a sus primos) También e cambiado un poco la historia y digamos que Yui toma el papel de Ayato en algunas cosas ( como por ejemplo en el que ella sera la que sera la cabeza de la familia y su madre la ahoga en un lago ademas de traumatizar-la) Y el padre de los Sakamaki ADORA a su hija. Gracias y asta lo próxima :D

PD: Al cabo de un tiempo de crear la cuenta de Sora Kagamine intentando hacer un canal de YouTube descbruir que ya ahí una cuenta que se llama así, no me confundan con ella por favor, soy OTRA PERSONA, me podéis llamar Sora o Meri (me verdadero nombre) como prefieran y ahora si. Adiós!


	3. Capitulo 2

Anteriormente: Yui se tuvo una mala idea en intentar engañar a su madre hiendo a jugar en ves de quedarse estudiar como la havia prometido, por la noche Cordelia va a buscar a Yui y se la lleva.

oOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Cállate! - *no creo que me lo perdone, que voy hacer si se va puede que esta vez no consiga salir, ¡TENGO MIEDO!*

Llegamos a un pequeño lago escondido en el bosque cerca de la mansión, cuando ella me lanza dentro, consigo flotar, pero mientras transcurre el tiempo menos floto y mas agua trago. Ella se me queda mirando con los ojos mostrando la frialdad de su corazón, como realmente es.

¡Socorro! ¡Ayúdame por favor! - al decir eso ella sonríe y se va, al verla ir me comienzan a saltar las lagrimas y a llorar como nunca, temiendo que por eso tardara menos en ahogarme del todo. De repente todo se vuelve oscuro.

Al despertar me encuentro en mi habitación - *creía que había muerto* - Me doi cuenta que estaba durmiendo encima de unos apuntes llenos de tinta movida por mis lagrimas, en ese momento me voy a mirar en el espejo cuando me doy cuenta que volvía a tener 16 años. - S – solo era un sueño! - en ese momento comienzo a llorar desconsoladamente por que había pasado mucho miedo.

En ese momento se oyen muchos pasos viniendo rápido hacia donde estoy como si fuera una estampida. Se abre la puerta y entran mis hermanos muy alterados.

Que te pasa Bitch-chan? - dice Raito un poco preocupado.

Nee Teddy ¿crees que Yui-chan necesita que la abrazamos? - le pregunta Kanato a su oso Teddy y al cabo de unos segundos ignorando que el oso no le había respondido le da un abrazo a Yui por la espalda haciendo sonreír a Yui al sentir la calidez de su hermano.

En serio estoy bien, y gracias por el abrazo Kanato - Le sonríe se levanta y le devuelve el abrazo a su querido y shota hermano.

- Y a mi no me das un abrazo Bitch-chan? - Yui mira un poco molesta a Raito ya que desde que un día un chico con el que estaba hablando en casa la beso delante de todos Raito se enfado y le comenzó a llamar Bitch-chan y ahora ya se le a quedado el mote.

- Siiii! - Dice Yui con una linda sonrisa y lo abraza, al segundo Raito responde y la pega a un mas a su cuerpo, rozándose.

Yui se pone roja y iba a dejar de abrazarlo cuando Ayato se la acerca por detrás la agarra de la cintura y la aleja de Raito. Y al segundo le da una ostia a Raito que lo tira al suelo.

- Te he dicho que no le hagas eso a Yui! - Le dice Ayato cabreado.

- Gracias por separarme de Raito, Ayato - Le dice sonriendo,y sin darse cuenta le da un beso en la mejilla a su hermano. El cual se pone rojo como un tomate.

- Y-Ya salgan de mi habitación! Tengo que ducharme e irme a dormir! Yo aun soy humana como ustedes a si que salgan! - Le dice a todos mientras empuja a Ayato hasta la puerta y la cierra.

Cada uno se queda apoyado en un lado de la puerta, Yui en el lado de su habitación y Ayato en el lado de el pasillo los dos totalmente sonrojados.

Y los dos pensaron:

*¿Qu-Que es lo que a pasado?*

Hasta a aquí el capitulo lo siento si tienen faltas o es corto (Soy humana T.T ) pero no tardare mucho en subir el próximo. Hasta pronto! :D


End file.
